Lua dos namorados
by Clarita Black
Summary: Estar acompanhada em Veneza no Valentine's Day é o sonho de toda garota, a menos que ela seja Pansy Parkinson e odeie todas essas coisas ridículas. DIGA NÃO AO CYBERBULLYING


**Lua dos namorados**

Havia muitas coisas no mundo que Pansy não compreendia, por mais que desejasse. Havia outras que lhe pareciam tão absurdas que ela sequer tentava entender. Uma delas era o fato de estarem todos na Itália, em pleno carnaval veneziano. A escolha de Veneza como sede do Encontro Mundial de Bruxos nesse momento, quando turistas trouxas de todo o mundo a lotavam, não parecia realmente uma coisa inteligente.

Interação, intercâmbio cultural, oportunidade de aproximação dos mundos, nenhuma das razões apresentadas pareciam válidas para ela. Enfim, não lhe cabia questionar, apenas fazer o que determinavam, por isso estava ali, em meio ao caos. Ainda era a noiva de Draco Malfoy, e o ministro inglês tinha feito questão que as famílias que tomaram parte na guerra se apresentassem no encontro, confirmando diante dos bruxos de outros países que a paz voltara a reinar na Inglaterra.

Da janela do quarto da mansão onde se hospedava, à beira do Grand Canal, ela observava com indiferença a cidade flutuante com suas ruas aquáticas, congestionadas de gôndolas e vaporetti. Para completar, era Valentine's Day. Casais mascarados disputavam as românticas travessias pela cidade, de sua janela ela já assistira a algumas brigas por causa de uma gôndola. Ridículo, pensou, que benefícios poderia trazer a uma relação um passeio por vielas entupidas? Ainda que não fosse a estação do mau cheiro e dos mosquitos, havia o frio e o risco de inundações. O que poderia haver de romântico nisso?

Seu olhar pousou de repente num casal de aparência familiar. A garota, de cabelos vermelhos, caminhava de mãos dadas com o namorado, e aqueles cabelos espetados e inconfundíveis a fizeram ter certeza de que eram Potter e a Weasley, embora ambos usassem máscaras. Pansy imaginou que eles fossem entrar numa das longas filas para um romântico passeio de gôndola, mas de repente pararam, e ela viu a Weasley ficar na ponta dos pés para beijar rapidamente os lábios do namorado e depois sair caminhando sozinha. Ele se virou para outra direção e em instantes ambos tinham se perdido em meio à multidão. Ela suspirou.

Ver bandos de casais apaixonados passando sob sua janela no momento em que seu noivado estava prestes a terminar era irritante. Não que estivesse triste pelo rompimento, sabia já há algum tempo que seria apenas questão de tempo. O envolvimento entre Astoria e Draco não era segredo para ninguém, e o noivado só não tinha sido rompido ainda por causa de um pedido do Ministro para que eles fizessem isso depois do Encontro Mundial. Ela rolou os olhos, entediada. O que fazer em Veneza no dia dos namorados, sozinha e às vésperas do fim do seu noivado? Só havia uma resposta: compras.

Assim que conseguiu a travessar a Piazza de San Marco lotada de incômodos pombos e gaivotas ela já tinha se arrependido de ter deixado o conforto do seu quarto. Era tanta gente, tanto empurra-empurra que ela sentiu vontade de quebrar o acordo e aparatar. A confusão era enorme, nenhum trouxa presente perceberia se fizesse isso. É claro que havia gente do ministério rastreando magia na cidade, e ela seria logo descoberta, mas estava tão irritada que chegou a considerar essa possibilidade. Então, uma barraca onde centenas de lenços de seda esvoaçavam ao vento chamou sua atenção. Pansy foi até lá, e enquanto observava as mercadorias expostas, distraiu-se, deixando a mente divagar.

Ela não soube por quanto tempo esteve ali, concentrada na difícil tarefa de escolher entre dois dos lenços. De repente um enorme tumulto começou. A água do mar tinha subido e ultrapassado o limite seguro, por isso representantes das autoridades estavam entre os turistas, pedindo a eles que voltassem para suas casas, pois havia o risco de uma inundação. Que ótimo! Era tudo o que faltava para coroar seu dia.

Pagou pelo lenço e tentou voltar pelo caminho por onde viera, mas o tumulto das pessoas apavoradas, em contraste gritante com a calma dos venezianos acostumados a conviver com as inundações, impediu-a. Teve os pés pisados, foi empurrada, e entrou em pânico quando um dos empurrões a desequilibrou, fazendo-a ir direção ao chão. _Vou morrer pisoteada nessa droga de cidade_, foi a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar enquanto via o chão se aproximar.

Então uma mão a amparou, e quando percebeu tinha a cintura enlaçada por ninguém menos do que Harry Potter, agora sem máscara. Ele a ajudou a se erguer e depois a guiou por entre a multidão até chegarem à beira do canal, onde, oscilando sobre as águas, uma gôndola esperava. Ela o encarou, surpresa, perguntando-se se o herói teria quebrado as regras e usado magia para conseguir o transporte. Ele pareceu ler seus pensamentos.

—Não há nada errado, eu reservei essa gôndola desde cedo, você sabe, hoje é ...

—Valentine's Day. — Ela o interrompeu. — E onde está sua namorada?

Harry coçou a cabeça.

—Ela acabou de me avisar que não a deixaram sair do hotel por causa da ameaça de inundação.

Pansy não precisou perguntar como ele recebera o aviso. Bem próximo, em meio a um bando de gaivotas e pombos, uma pequena coruja estava pousada na marquise de um dos prédios, parecendo esperar por algo. Harry tirou do bolso um rolinho de pergaminho e a coruja voou em sua direção. Pansy o observou enquanto ele enviava a resposta para a namorada. Parecia tão diferente, tão seguro de si. Assim que terminou ele se voltou para ela e fez um sinal, convidando-a a entrar na gôndola.

Era irreal estar ali, deslizando sobre as águas do canal, sentindo-se grata e aliviada. De sua janela, lançando olhares entediados por sobre o grande canal, jamais poderia supor que um dia se sentiria feliz apenas por atravessar Veneza numa gôndola. Era como se visse pela primeira vez os prédios, que se antes lhe pareciam feios e mal cuidados, agora complementavam com perfeição a paisagem de sonho. Como ela, Harry apenas observava.

Então o gondoleiro, que estava de pé na quina do barco, aproximou-se. Apesar do forte sotaque Pansy compreendeu que ele anunciava que cantaria agora a canção dos namorados. Ela riu, e Harry fez o mesmo, explicando ao homem que não eram namorados.

—Ainda não? Não se preocupem, deixem tudo por conta da lua dos namorados.

Falou e apontou para o alto, onde a lua surgia, ainda tênue, mas já indicando que em instantes dominaria o céu, plena. Tanto Harry quanto Pansy a observavam em respeitoso silêncio, que foi repentinamente quebrado pela voz do gondoleiro, rompendo a noite que nascia com uma canção que pareceu a Pansy a mais linda que ela já ouvira. Ele cantava em italiano, mas ela conseguiu entender parte da letra, que falava sobre a magia poderosa da lua dos namorados, capaz de unir para sempre aqueles que cruzavam sob sua luz os canais de Veneza.

Podia ser tola, comercial, podia ser a mesma canção para todo aquele que pudesse pagar pelo privilégio do passeio, mas ainda assim Pansy sentiu uma emoção que não se julgava capaz de sentir. Muda, mantinha o rosto voltado para o lado oposto ao que Harry estava, temendo que ele visse em seus olhos os sinais da sua emoção.

Quando se aproximaram do outro lado a luz da lua já banhava a noite de Veneza, que caíra de uma vez. O gondoleiro estava de volta ao seu posto, e Harry e Pansy ainda se mantinham em completo silêncio.

Já estavam chegando, e Pansy percebeu-se desejando que a magia fosse verdadeira, e não apenas uma lenda inventada para encantar turistas. Olhou para a orla do canal e viu a Weasley de pé, esperando pelo namorado. Tudo acabava ali.

Desembarcaram, e tudo agora parecia ter voltado ao normal. Ginny esperava por Harry e certamente iria querer explicações, Draco estaria esperando por Pansy e pelo rompimento do compromisso entre eles. Para Harry e Pansy, restou apenas o brilho da lua dos namorados, presente no olhar que trocaram ao se despedirem à beira do canal.


End file.
